Makeover time with Gam and Tav!
by Obsessed Alois
Summary: Human Gender bent Tavros and Gamzee. Tavros gives Gamzee a make-over. Fluff I guess.


Human Gender bent Tavros and Gamzee. A little insight on my head canons for these two: Tavros is this really kind, sweet girl who has dedicated her life to the arts of make-up and has nearly perfected it. She is also obsessed with 'Pupa Pan' comics. Gamzee is a nice girl but she is a mess. She tends to be very sleepy and while she is well-known she is not loved nor hated by the others. She's just sort of chill. And Tavros is going to give Gamzee a make-over that will make her _pop!_

Tavros was bouncing with glee as she finished arranging the assortment of make-up on her vanity. She also had bought an arrangement of clothes that were just a size bigger than her own considering the person who would wear them was slightly curvier than she was. Speaking of, Tavros glanced over to her clock with an anticipated smile.

'Ten more minutes' she thought to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity and smiled. The petite girl grabbed her mascara and lengthened her eyelashes before blinking. Closing the tube, she grabbed her eyelash curler and clamped down for ten seconds each giving the perfect amount of volume for her lashes. She carefully set that down as well going for her orange-tinted blush. Applying it to her high cheek bones, she was ready. She skipped over to her body mirror to check everything out.

Her fire orange dress flowed to her knees where it dissipated into black. It was held up by the thin spaghetti straps on the girl's tinny shoulders. Those were unseen due to a simple black cardigan covering her arms. She had it unbuttoned so it was casual enough yet still added flare to the low-cut dress. Both her toe-nails and finger-nails were painted black. On her index finger and big-toe was the usual Taurus sign she made sure to always have as a part of her outfit. She looked perfect.

As if on cue a knock was heard on her bedroom door. Tavros glided over and let her guest in. "Right on time!" she smiled as she ran her hand through her thick mane of black hair tinted with orangish-brown highlights. The small girl stepped aside and let in her messy counterpart. "Wow, Tav, its pretty chill in here." Gamzee said as she walked in and inspected the room. "I see you've redecorated yet again." A laugh.

"Well, my room isn't the only thing that'll be redecorated by the end of today!" She said with a rare strike of confidence. "Should we get started?"

"Uh, sure. But my hair is still sort of wet." Gamzee said taking a seat in front the vanity and taking her hair out of the sopping wet ponytail to let it fall in waves about an inch past her shoulders.

"No worries." Tavros said grabbing her blow-dryer. "I planned for that." She chuckled before plugging in the dryer and grabbing her round bristled brush before starting on the jungle that was Gamzee's hair. It was jet black just like hers but, instead of orangey-brown highlights there were purple streaks running through it and if you lifted it up, you could see a purple Capricorn sign tattooed on the back of Gamzee's neck. While Tavros used most of her strength to comb out the thick hair, Gamzee dared not complain once. Tavros was a bit relieved knowing she wasn't hurting Gamzee too much.

When her hair was fully dried Tavros couldn't help but smile. "You're hair truly is beautiful if you take care of it right, Gamzee." She said fluffing it up a bit. Gamzee laughed. "It just takes so long though. I'd rather just sleep." Tavros laughed this time as she picked up her curler. "Very typical." She said and pulled back Gamzee's hair in a tight ponytail as she waited for the iron to heat up.

Soon, the strands of the ponytail fell in loose curls and Gamzee's bangs were twisted then pulled back and clipped, strands of purple peeking and weaving through the black hair. "Alright. Make-up time." Tavros said and almost jumped with excitement. Make-up was her favorite part of fashion. Grabbing foundation from her vanity line up she tested it on Gamzee's wrist first. "You're a lot paler than I am." She said shaking her head and reaching for a paler color. "Ah! Perfect!" she said and grabbed a sponge wedge.

"What's this color called?" Gamzee asked as the foundation was applied to her face.

"Sheer glow. It's lighter mine. I use Innocent Beige." She said with a smile. "It's liquid foundation so I apply it with a sponge wedge instead of a brush. It dries very quickly." She said and finished up with the base. "Now we apply a light, complimenting powder." Grabbing a brush and the matching foundation she lightly blended the color. "Now we do the eyes." She smirked and decided on purple eye shadow. "With this, you start out toward your inner eye with a light color and gradually grow darker toward the end." She said. "Can you please close your eyes?" she asked politely and Gamzee complied. "This is going to look _great!_" she said with a steady hand as she applied the make-up. "Next up is the eyeliner. Simple black should work fine." She said and grabbed her liquid liner and carefully made winged tips in both of Gamzee's eyelids. "The finally touch on the eyes would usually be mascara but, you have super long eye lashed already! I'm so jealous!" Gamzee laughed. "Their kind of a hassle. Always getting them in my eyes and such."

"A small price to pay for beauty!" Tavros laughed and grabbed some purple tinted blush." This is going to be very faint." He said and just barely glided the brush over Gamzee's cheeks. "For the finally, lip-gloss." She said and coated Gamzee's lips with purple glossy shine. Taking a step back to admire her work, Tavros smiled. "Make-up and hair wise, you look perfect. I got you some girly clothes so you're not wearing sweat-pants all the time." She said and took Gamzee's hand and dragged her over to the bed where the clothes were laid out.

Tavros picked up a black pencil skirt and a purple shirt. "Here, go into the bathroom and change into this!" she said and directed Gamzee to the bathroom. While Gamzee was changing, Tavros laid on her bed reading the latest issue of Pupa Pan, her favorite comic. Ten minutes later Gamzee returned and Tavros sat up. Gazing upon the finely dressed girl Tavros' jaw dropped. "G-Gamzee. You're gorgeous!" she said and got up with disbelief. Gamzee let out a weak laugh. "You really think so?" she asked

"Of course! You have such good legs! And that shirt really flatters your chest! Oh my goodness! Why don't you dress like this more often? You'd get _all_ the guys if you dressed like this!"

"I mean, yeah, I guess. I'm not really interested in guys though…" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, I understand. So you swing for that team. I understand! I support you!" Tavros said with a smile.

"Well, that's not really it either"

"Then, what is?"

"I just like…I don't know. I like _you_." She said and looked down.

Tavros's face turned a bright red and she was stricken with silence.

"Look, it's okay. I'll go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made it awkward," she said and started for the door.

"N-No! Gamzee, wait! I just. I don't know. I mean, we're really different but you're really nice and I'd still like to be friends and maybe if we got to know each other better it could go…there." Tavros said chewing on her bottom lip. "Y-You just caught me off guard."

A weak laugh came from Gamzee and she nodded. "Of course. To be honest I caught myself off guard too." She said and sat on Tavros's bed. "Pupa Pan, huh?" she asked.

Tavros blushed from embaressment. "I-It's my favorite comic!" she said and Gamzee laughed again.

"I get it, Tav. I have all the vintage ones from when my parents read them. Maybe next time you can some over to my house and I'll give _you_ a make-over on how to not be so stylish." Gamzee winked.

Tavros chuckled some and nodded. "It's a deal.

Oh my gosh, I'm tired. It's only 12:37. Okay. Wow. I'm going to bed. Comments/Reviews/Criticism are welcomed! This did go really OOC. Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
